Pov's Edward, tres días de tortura
by Nathix.G
Summary: Qué ocurriría si de un día para otro Bella evitara a Edward durante tres días, viajando con una chica a la que el muchacho no le tiene confianza y ella no quiera revelarle qué pasa? ... entren, lean y dejen su review! CHAP 5 UP, ya casi terminado T.T
1. ¿Qué pasa?

Pov's Edward: Tres días de tortura 

**CHAP 1: ¿Qué pasa?**

Veo a través de la ventana de Bella, está amaneciendo, según me dijo Alice la noche anterior iba a ser un día soleado... Torcí el gesto, aquello no significaba otra cosa que permanecer alejado de ella durante un día, lo cuál, conociéndola, podría ser hasta peligroso.

Bajo mi mirada para verla, dormida y apacible, esa noche como muchas otras había murmurado mi nombre en sueños, sonreí y le besé la mejilla, me levanté de su cama con mucho cuidado, dirigiéndome a su escritorio para escribirle una nota, salí por su ventana como todas las mañanas, pude escuchar el auto de Charlie encenderse, volví a sonreír y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar, Esme me recibió con un abrazo como siempre.

**-Hoy saldremos de caza Edward- **me dijo después de que entré, eso me extrañó, ya que la semana anterior me había visto obligado a abandonar a Bella porque saldríamos de caza.

**-¿Por qué?- **le pregunté, aunque simplemente me hubiese servido leerle la mente.

**-Jasper casi pierde el control, pero Alice estaba con él así que no pasó nada- **esto último lo agregó de manera un poco rápida, así que me imaginé el gesto que debí haber puesto o, como ya lo había notado Bella, mis ojos habían cambiado de color.

**-Bien- **asentí sin mucho ánimo, de igual manera iba a estar soleado y eso me mantendría menos tiempo con sed.

Partimos una hora después, tiempo en el cual me mantuve encerrado en mi "habitación", Carlisle fue llamado a emergencias así que no pudo ir con nosotros, aunque no hubo mayor dilema, todo fue como siempre, osos violentos, apuestas entre nosotros y algunas predicciones de Alice (gracias a lo cual ella siempre ganaba), alguno que otro árbol caído y sangre.

**-¡Ah! Ya me siento mejor- **dijo Jasper con algo de sangre sobrante alrededor de sus labios y manos.

**-Debes aprender a controlarte-** le regañó Rosalie que, como siempre, estaba impecable, yo rodé los ojos.

**-Déjalo en paz, después de todo no tiene la culpa- **le dije apoyado en un árbol.

**-Por favor, no vayan a empezar- **nos reprendió Esme que estaba junto a Alice.

**-Oye Edward, hoy hay tormenta… ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Bella y jugamos?- **me pregunta Alice algo emocionada.

**-¡Suena genial!- **agregó Emmet sonriendo.

**-De a cuerdo, hoy hablaré con ella- **asentí, algo de diversión arreglaría este día.

Regresamos a nuestra casa, se notaba que estábamos algo más animados, para mi agrado el día se estaba oscureciendo, como sólo en los días de Forks solía suceder, sin embargo aún no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que pudiese salir tranquilamente, aunque las ansias de ir con Bella eran muy tentativas decidí sentarme a tocar es melodía que tanto le gustaba mientras los otros se dedicaban a cuanta ridiculez se les pasara por la mente. Rosalie subió a su habitación seguida de Emmet, Jasper simplemente se sentó pesadamente en un sofá y Alice...

**-No la encontrarás en casa- **me dijo, no salté del susto pero sí me sorprendió.

**-¿Por qué?-** le pregunté parando la melodía.

**-Está con ese hombre-lobo- **me respondió y fue junto a Jasper. Hice una mueca de desagrado mientras seguía tocando en el piano.

Hacía no mucho que Bella y Jacob se habían reconciliado, pero aún así ese muchacho no me agradaba, primero, lo obvio, es un HOMBRE-LOBO... y segundo, intenta conquistar el corazón de Bella, aunque sé que no logrará nada me sigue molestando su persistencia he intentos de que ella se aleje de mí. Aunque esta vez no podía quejarme, yo no podía acompañarla y como si fuese poco Jasper había estado con bajo autocontrol, aunque agradecí que fuera viernes, así podría pasar todo el fin de semana con ella. Pasado cierto tiempo el tiempo empezó a oscurecer, decidí ir para pasar un rato con ella antes de traerla para jugar.

**-¿Vas por Bella?- **me pregunta Esme desde la cocina.

**-Sí- **le respondí mientras salía, me dirigí al garaje y saqué mi Volvo, como siempre llegué rápidamente, me estacioné frente a su casa, vi el carro patrulla de Charlie, sonreí de lado y me bajé.

**-Oh... eres tú **_**"Lárgate"**_**-** pude escucharle "pensar".

**-Buenas noches Charlie- **saludé cortés como siempre.

**-Bella no está **_**"Gracias a Dios"**_**-** me dijo cortante.

**-¿No está?- **pregunté extrañado.

**-¿No te dijo? Como sea, ella estará fuera el fin de semana y dudo mucho que el lunes vaya a clase **_**"Así se mantendrá alejada de ti"**_**-** no podía estar mintiendo.

**-¿A dónde fue?- **pregunté confundido de que ella no me lo hubiese contado.

**-Mira Edward si ella no te dijo por algo será, ahora si me disculpas, me estoy perdiendo el juego- **dijo y cerró la puerta, yo me di vuelta y retiré mi Volvo de la vista de Charlie, sin embargo lo dejé cerca, lo apagué y me dirigí sigilosamente a la casa, trepé ágilmente y entré a su habitación, sentí que su olor pegaba un poco más fuerte que antes pero lo ignoré, aunque tal y como lo había dicho Charlie, ella no estaba.

**.:-+**_**CONTINUARA...?**_**+-:.**

**Hola!! Pues este es el primer fic que escribo de este libro...**

**Se me ocurrió luego de leer el primero pero no me había animado a escribirlo, espero que les guste y recuerden por favor mandarme su comentario!!**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y leer mi fic! Durará nada más unos dos o tres capítulos como máximo, probablemente el otro lo suba en dos semanas pero no les prometo nada... todo dependerá de cuántos reviews me dejen oki?...**

**BYE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

**MATTA NE!**


	2. ¿Me evitas?

**Pov's Edward: Tres días de tortura**

**CHAP 2: ¿Me evitas?**

Regresé enojado a la casa, aparqué mi carro con brusquedad en el, debí contenerme de azotar la puerta del carro porque si no la rompería, entré a la casa y grité.

**-¡ALICE!- **mi voz resonó por toda la casa.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó ella desde el sofá en donde se había sentado con Jasper.

**-Bella no está en casa- **le dije aún enojado, pero sin gritar, pude observar las imágenes en su mente, Bella llegando a su casa, parecía algo presurosa, la puerta se abrió nuevamente pero no pasaron más de seis segundos y la visión terminó.

**-¿Qué, no está?- **preguntó Esme extrañada.

**-Pero Alice la ha visto regresar- **se extrañó Emmet.

**-Tal vez volvió a salir- **dijo Rosalie algo pensativa.

**-Alice la hubiese visto salir- **dije descartando la idea de inmediato.

**-A menos que el tal Jacob fuese a su casa y por eso no lo vio- **objetó Jasper.

**-Edward hubiese olido su aroma cerca de la casa- **dijo Esme.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir cualquier cosa mi celular repicó, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, al ver que Bella era la que me llamaba le atendí de inmediato.

**-¿Bella?- **pregunté.

**-**_**Hola Edward**_**- **saludó desde la otra línea, me tranquilicé un poco.

**-¿En dónde te encuentras? Fui a tu casa por...- **le dije pero ella me cortó.

**-**_**Ya lo sé, Charlie acaba de decírmelo, quería disculparme porque este fin de semana no podré pasarla con tigo**_**- **dijo ella rápidamente, aunque le entendí perfectamente, después de todo, los vampiros llegábamos a hablar mucho más rápido.

**-¿Por qué?- **pregunté con algo de incredulidad.

**-**_**Por que voy a visitar a Renée y no regresaré hasta el lunes por la tarde, he pasado mucho sin visitarla y quise ir**_**- **me dijo con una pizca de nerviosismo.

**-Pero Bella, si me lo hubieses dicho yo con gusto te hubiese acompañado- **le dije mientras pasaba mi mano libre por el cabello y despeinarlo más de lo que estaba.

**-**_**Ya lo sé Edward, pero ya te llevé una vez allí y tuviste que quedarte encerrado todo el tiempo**_**- **me dijo algo apenada por ello.

**-Sabes que eso no me incomoda- **le dije con un suspiro cansino.

**-**_**Pero a mí sí Edward, y no quiero...**_**- **antes de que ella terminara de hablar la voz de una mujer se escuchó en el fondo, supe que estaba en el aeropuerto **–**_**Ya me tengo que ir.**_

**-Espera Bella, ¿con quién vas a ir?- **le pregunté, Alice no había podido verla, lo que significaba que podría estar con Jacob.

**-**_**Con Cheryl, ¿la recuerdas?**_**- **me preguntó con algo de miedo.

**-Sabes que esa chica no me inspira confianza- **le dije ahora serio. Aquella muchacha era más parecida a Bella de lo que a mí me gustaría, pero a diferencia de ella, a Cheryl no la afectaba nada, su aroma era distinto al de las otras personas, dulce, pero no tan embriagante como el de Bella, agrio como el de una persona muerta, suave como el de una vampira... Otra cosa que me disgustaba de ella era que no la escuchaba al acercarse, como si fuese un espectro silencioso, ni siquiera Alice podía adivinar qué hacía, o Jasper podía relajarla... a ella ninguno de nuestros poderes le surtían efecto, era como si fuese un fantasma materializado, definitivamente no me inspiraba confianza, pero esa es otra historia, aunque ahora que lo pienso, debió ser por ella que la visión de Alice se cortó al momento de abrirse la puerta.

**-**_**Edward no quiero discutir ahora eso, ya me voy, adiós**_**- **antes de que lo pudiese evitar me colgó, me contuve de lanzar el teléfono y lancé un suspiro de frustración que sonó más como un gruñido.

**-¿Qué pasó Edward?- **me preguntó Alice.

**-Se irá a Phoenix con Kumbergil durante el fin de semana-** dije con mal humor.

**-¿Con Cheryl?- **preguntó Carlisle, a lo que contesté con un nuevo gruñido.

**-No sé por qué no la soportas, a mí me parece simpática- **susurró Emmet, aunque pude escucharle perfectamente.

**-Tranquilo Edward, ella estará bien- **me dijo Esme para tratar de tranquilizarme, y gracias a Jasper esas palabras tuvieron más efecto.

Decidí subir de nuevo a mi "cuarto" y le mandé un mensaje de texto _"Escríbeme en cuanto llegues"_. En ese momento me paseé por la estancia, me pregunté el por qué Bella quiso marcharse de esa manera... ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Me estaba evitando? ¿Qué era aquello que no me lo podía contar?... pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello despeinándolo aún más, cuando caminé en frente de la ventana me detuve de pronto y solté una pequeña risa, miré la luna llena mientras pocos rastros del crepúsculo quedaba al paso de la noche, y una pregunta surcó mi mente...

**-¿Así se sentía ella cuando la dejé?- **me pregunté, aunque de inmediato me respondí... No, Bella me había hablado, dado una media explicación, estaba seguro de que se mantendría en contacto y volvería en menos de cinco días... aquello me pareció irónico, tal vez esto me enseñaría a no volver a dejarla sola aunque esa idea ya no se presentaba en mi cabeza.

A la hora, mi celular vibró, un mensaje de Bella _"Ya llegamos a Phoenix, estamos bien, Renée te manda muchos saludos"_, suspiré aliviado, al menos estaba bien.

Por milésima vez odié no poder dormir, pasé toda la noche pensando en ella... inclusive tuve la tentación de llamarla a altas horas de la noche para saber si estaba bien, aunque de seguro me hubiese reprendido porque sabía que la llamaba para saber si Kumbergil le había hecho algo.

Decidí salir al prado cerca del mediodía, pasé allí gran parte del día, recostado sobre la hierba mientras mis pensamientos me carcomían, al final, mi voluntad pudo más que mi razón y saqué mi celular.

_**-¿Buenas tardes?-**_ preguntó una suave voz desde el otro lado del auricular, aquella a la que tanta desconfianza le tenía.

**-Kumbergil- **no pregunté, era una afirmación.

_**-Ah, hola Cullen-**_ me saludó luego de reconocerme _**–Oye, me temo que ahorita Bella no puede atenderte- **_me dijo mientras la oía caminar.

**-Quiero hablar con Bella- **le dije ignorando su comentario, pero al instante escuché una voz quejarse **-¿Qué le pasa?- **pregunté algo alarmado.

_**-Le duele algo-**_ me responde Kumbergil como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**-¡Ya sé que le duele algo!-** exclamé sin ocultar mi enojo.

_**-Ya, ok...-**_ escuché cómo tapaba el micrófono del teléfono, le dijo algo a Bella pero no pude entenderle _**–No puede hablar con tigo ahora- **_me dice luego de unos eternos segundos, irónico nuevamente.

**-Pásamela- **volví a ignorarla, de nuevo tapó el micrófono.

_**-¿Edward?-**_ preguntó la voz de Bella.

**-¿Qué te pasa?- **le pregunté.

_**-¿Por qué?-**_trataba de evadirme, un sentimiento de pánico me inundó.

**-¡Bella por favor... te oí quejarte!**- exclamé.

_**-No es nada... ¡agh!-**_volvió a quejarse.

**-Bella, por favor, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que...- **comenté en un susurro, como si estuviese rogando, pero ella me cortó.

_**-Todo está bien Edward, nos veremos el lunes por la tarde-**_se despidió y colgó de inmediato.

Definitivamente, si aquella hubiese sido una prueba de autocontrol, me hubiesen pasado con felicitaciones, al parecer tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. No, ella no podía haberlo hecho, aunque cuando fue la conversión de Rosalie, ésta no paró de gritar desde el primer día... también cuando el maldito de James la mordió se quejaba mucho... esas débiles quejas no eran nada comparado... ¡Pero estamos hablando de Isabella Swan!... Sólo me queda esperar... ¡Y pensar que a Bella le tocó peor cuando la abandoné!... ¿Cómo había aguantado? Definitivamente ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

**.:-+**_**CONTINUARA...?**_**+-:.**

**TA-TAN!! ¿Alguien adivina qué le pasa a Bella? Decidí que como veo que les gusta haré el tercer cap y un epílogo, ¿por qué?**

**1.- para hacerlo más largo y seguir leyendo sus reviews que tanto me gustan! nOn**

**2.- para que sea Bella quién les saque de la duda de saber qué sucede XD**

**Como ya les había comentado la idea se me ocurrió cuando Bella y Ed hablaban sobre que él era un vampiro y toda la cosa, en ese momento se me prendió el foco, creí que vería lo que pensé en el desarrollo del libro pero vi que Stephenie Meyer se saltó **_**eso**_** así que me pareció divertido publicar un fic desde la perspectiva de Ed sobre cómo se sentiría si Bella lo dejara sin decirle por qué... BUAJAJAJAJA!! XD**

**Ahora, mi parte favorita! RESPONDER REVIEWS!**

**.:-+**_**Contestación de reviews**_**+-:.**

**Arsa:** jaja, no te preocupes, como el fic es tan corto no voy a dejar de escribirlo, igual aquí estoy con la conti así que espero que la disfrutes y vuelvas a dejarme un review! n.n

**Angie Bloom:** YA SE QUE SOY CRUEL!! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo XD… bueno lo que pasa es que quiero dar tiempo para que me dejen reviews y mientras mas me llegan más rápido actualizo, así que eso depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores XD... además recuerda que mencioné que el fic iba a ser relativamente corto y no quiero dejarlos tan pronto, aunque tengo la intención de publicar otro fic... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME (y por los abrazos y besos)!! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando tu valioso comentario! n.n

**s****ubaku no mika:** sí, dos semanas o más XD... si ya sé que eso es chantaje pero… FUNCIONA! XD… además como ya mencioné está el echo de que no creo que el fic dure más de 5 capis y me gusta mucho que me regañen como tú XD... me la paso muy bien contestando los reviews y tomando ideas de lo que me manden... ahora, voy a contestarte a tres preguntas que me hiciste:

¿A dónde se fue Bella? En este cap lo menciono

¿Qué tan mal la va a pasar Ed? ¬¬ voy a hacerlo sufrir!! T.T es que es demasiado perfecto! Pero tampoco puedo culparlo XD

¿Cómo pienso que vas a sobrevivir dos semanas sin saber qué pasa? Simple, te comparo con Bella y veo que tus posibilidades son de un 200 por ciento más que las de Bella de sobrevivir ilesa si fuese sola a Italia en avión y estuviese en medio del océano sin compañía alguna XDDD

Espero que me sigas escribiendo porque tu fic me levantó mucho el animo... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

**erill Cullen:** Jaja, ya sabes dónde está, qué sucede? Trata de averiguarlo! Me alegra que te guste mi fic así que espero que me vuelvas a dejar tu comentario, muchas gracias!

**carolineSonPotter:** Jajajaja, pues aquí ya te traigo la conti, perdona pero si actualizo más rápido el fic va a acabarse muy pronto porque no creo que se pase de los 5 caps y me gusta leer reviews como el tuyo porque sé que les gusta y que van a seguirlo leyendo. Se me ocurrió que escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Ed era lo mejor para el fic, el último va a ser desde la de Bella, sólo eso te adelanto! BYE! Por favor no dejes de escribirme!

**Rochelle93:** me alegra que te guste, aquí traigo la conti y espero que la hayas disfrutado, por favor sígueme dejando tu comentario, si? BYE!!

**CollSaku: **HOLA NATY!! Que bueno que hayas podido leer el fic! Sí, nada más serán como unos cuatro capis, los primeros tres son Pov's de Ed y un último de Bella. Me entusiasma mucho que te guste! Aquí ya está la continuación así que espero tu fiel review, ne? Sí, eso ya lo sé pero es que yo (como siempre) imagino que ya debe de estar acostumbrado, es decir, Bella+Jacob: Alice no puede verla y por eso me dice "está con ÉL" ... espero que te guste este capi y me vuelvas a dejar tu review! ¬¬ o si no pagarás las consecuencias, mira que tienes tiempo antes de que actualice! XD... BYE BYE! Nos hablamos por el msn!

**ady:** sí! Quiero que sepa al menos un cuarto de lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre de Bella!! Que sufra!! MUAJAJA XDUu... espero que puedas leer este cap y que te guste, y por fis no olviden mi vitamina, es decir, tu valioso review! NOS LEEMOS!

**Ayemoon:** que bueno que te guste! T.T pero yo no quiero terminarlo tan pronto! Es que me gusta demasiado leer sus comentarios, pero igual no puede durar para siempre XD... y claro que haré sufrir un poco a Ed, ¬¬ es demasiado perfecto! XD... espero que me dejes tu review!

**-Tenshi of Valhalla-**:fuiste la primera persona que me dejó su comentario así que por eso te lo agradezco mucho y este cap va para ti n.n!! Jaja, a mi también me agradó Jacob hasta el primer y mitad del segundo libro, después se pone como que muy insistente! -.-, aunque en honor a la verdad si ella no lo quiere yo me lo quedo, sería genial tener un novio así XD... y sí, me leí los tres libros y el primer cap del libro que viene desde la perspectiva de Ed. Espero poder seguir contando con tigo así que espero tu review!!


	3. Matar el tiempo

**Pov's Edward: tres días de tortura**

_**ACLARATORIA: ¡Hola! En el capi anterior apareció un personaje llamado Cheryl Kumbergil, quería aclarar que ella no es parte de ninguno de los libros de Stephenie Meyer, es un personaje de mi propiedad y es la manera de involucrarme en mis historias y participar en ellas, así que si alguien lee una historia que **__**NO**__** sea mía con este personaje le agradeceré que me haga el favor de informarme ya que me pertenece de manera exclusiva así como su apellido "Kumbergil", gracias.**_

_**Aclarado esto, ¡vamos al cap!**_

**CHAP III: Matar el tiempo**

De acuerdo... nada más tenía que resistir ese día y mitad del siguiente, era irónico que con los años que tengo un día y medio me parezca demasiada espera.

Lo bueno era que al menos el día en Forks estaba oscuro, con sus típicas lluvias, pero no encontraba qué hacer sin Bella, después de todo, siempre que salía era para llevarla a algún lado a pasear para que disfrutara de la máxima experiencia humana posible antes de que me obligara a convertirla en... vampira... o iba de cacería.

No podía quedarme todo ese día encerrado como lo había echo veces anteriores... o tal vez sí... No lo sé, ¿qué podía hacer? Tal vez adelante algo de las tareas de las cuales ya sé las respuestas.

¡Rayos! Un trueno resuena en la tormenta que ahora se formaba y la voz de Alice me saca de mis pensamientos.

**-Si sigues dando vueltas así le abrirás un agujero al suelo-** dijo con un tono de voz algo divertido.

**-No puedo evitarlo, que Bella no me diga qué le pasa me pone nervioso- **dije despeinando mis cabellos.

**-Ayer hablaste con ella ¿no es así?-** preguntó arqueando las cejas.

**-Sí, pero se niega a decirme qué le ocurre- **dije con un tono cansino y enojado, mientras mis ojos cambiaban a negro nuevamente.

**-¿Qué se te ocurre?-** me pregunta, en eso me doy cuenta que me había detenido y tenía la mirada fija en la cama.

**-¿Crees que...?-** murmuré sin concluir me pregunta, Alice adivinando el resto me respondió.

**-No lo creo, ella está deseosa de que seas tú el que la convierta, además... ¿Quién...?-** iba a preguntarme pero la corté.

**-Kumbergil-** respondí adivinando la pregunta.

**-Sabes muy bien que ella no es una vampira-** me reclamó.

**-Y tú sabes bien que no me inspira confianza y el echo de que Bella se haya ido con ella, sólo hace que me ponga peor-** le recriminé.

**-Si tan preocupado estás ¿por qué no vas con ella? Sabes dónde queda la casa de Renée- **dijo alzando sus hombros, en ese momento la miré a los ojos y supe que estaban dorados porque una sensación de alivio me inundó... ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Antes de que pudiera hacerme más ilusiones la melodía de mi celular me sacó del pensamiento, vi el número, era Bella.

**-¿Bella?-** pregunté al contestar.

_**-Buenos días Cullen-**_ me saludó Kumbergil desde la otra línea.

**-¿En dónde está Bella?-** le pregunté sin devolver el saludo.

_**-Está tomando un ducha, quería que te informara que vamos salir con Renée y no vamos a estar en Phoenix hasta la noche y no va a llevarse el celular para que Charlie deje de molestarla-**_ me dijo con voz apacible, aunque sabía que estaba enojada por la manera en que le respondí.

**-¿Y por qué no me lo dice ella?-** pregunté mordaz, a lo que Alice respondió con una mirada amenazadora.

_**-Si lo supiera no te estaría diciendo esto-**_ me replicó.

**-Quiero hablar con ella-** le respondí de la misma menera en que le había hablado, escuché su aliento rozar con el micrófono y supe que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que de por sí tenía, oí cómo llamaba a Bella para que hablara con migo.

_**-¿Hola?- **_preguntó la voz de Bella.

**-¿Por qué cada vez que me llamas o yo a ti la pones a **_**ella**_** que responda?-** le pregunté algo molesto.

_**-Edward, estaba tomando un baño y por eso se lo pedí, no voy a ducharme con el teléfono-**_ me reclamó.

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste tú cuando salieras?-** insistí.

_**-Porque...-**_ su voz de cortó dejando salir un leve gemido de dolor, pude escuchar como Kumbergil le decía que se relajara, todo aquello me tenía muerto de nervios _**–Porque ya estamos retrasados por mi culpa y tenemos que irnos-**_ continuó antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

**-Bella, por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa-** le rogué con voz suave.

_**-Hablaremos más tarde Edward-**_ y dicho aquello me cortó el teléfono, ésta vez no pude contenerme y tiré el celular al suelo, haciéndolo añicos.

**-Genial, ahora tenemos que salir a comprarte un nuevo celular- **dijo Alice suspirando mientras revisaba los restos de mi teléfono.

**-¡No puedo creer que no quiera decirme qué demonios le ocurre!-** exclamé al aire frustrado.

**-¡Hasta has roto el chip de memoria!-** exclamó ella sin prestarme la mínima atención, lo cuál sólo logró que me enojara aún más y un leve gruñido escapó de mi garganta **–Ya, ya, relájate. No lograrás nada con enojarte-** me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-De verdad Alice, ¿tan poca confianza me tiene?-** le pregunté exasperado.

**-Tal vez no sea eso, si no algo que se sale de sus manos-** me contestó alzando los hombros **–Vamos, te compraremos un nuevo teléfono y un carro nuevo de esos rápidos-** dijo mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban.

**-¿Para qué quieres otro carro?-** le pregunté dejándome vencer.

**-No es para mí, si vas a casarte con Bella ella va a ser parte de nuestra familia, y no voy a dejarla andar en un horrible mono-volumen por mucho que a ella le guste-** me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que yo respondí, era cierto, y así al fin podría comprarle ese carro que tanto quería regalarle.

**-Tú ganas-** comenté sonriendo.

**-¡Bien! Déjame arreglarme y saldremos de inmediato-** comentó de manera fugaz mientras desaparecía rápidamente por la puerta. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y la esperé en el recibidor, en menos de diez minutos apareció totalmente arreglada y dispuesta para salir.

Decidimos ir en su descapotable rojo, mientras ella conducía a 240 kilómetros por hora hacia Port Angeles, yo me entretenía viendo el paisaje pasar de manera borrosa, en poco tiempo habíamos llegado, gracias a Dios todo estaba nublado como casi siempre, nos dirigimos a un centro telefónico de atención al cliente, me llevó poco menos de media hora escoger un teléfono con un montón de cosas raras que no me importaban en lo más mínimo y pagarlo con la tarjeta.

Al salir nos dirigimos a un local en donde vendían autos nuevos, Alice estaba entretenida con mi nuevo teléfono navegando por la Internet y haciendo cualquier tipo de estupideces.

**-Edward, cuando hayas elegido el carro regresemos a esa tienda de celulares, quiero comprarme uno parecido a este-** dijo entusiasmada.

**-Como quieras-** le respondí, cuando entramos en seguida nos atendió uno de los encargados.

**-Sean bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-** nos preguntó.

**-Quiero ver los autos más elegantes y rápidos que tenga-** le dije mirándole a los ojos.

**-Claro señor, sígame-** dijo mientras nos guiaba por un centenar de carros nuevos y lustrosos, Alice revisaba cada uno de los que veía, desde los BMW hasta los Mazda, haciendo gestos de desaprobación, hasta que vimos uno descapotable color negro y una línea plateada a los laterales.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a él, al leerle la mente supe que le gustaba.

**-Ese es uno de los primeros carros modernos que ha salido, es un MR2 Turbo T-bar Toyota japonés, ligero, aerodinámico y compacto, son muy rápido y por lo general se le puede hacer cualquier cambio que uno desee-** dijo el señor al ver a Alice tan interesada.

**-Podemos mandarle a colocar otro motor, cambiar los asientos, los cauchos y comprar un nuevo reproductor de CD, el color está bien, también...-** dijo Alice afirmando con la cabeza mientras yo suspiraba.

**-Alice si de todas maneras le vas a cambiar todo compramos un BMW-** le repliqué cortando su monólogo.

**-No, éste me gusta, y éste es el que comprarás-** dijo ella en tono de reproche, lo que me hizo reír un poco.

**-Éste cuesta...-** antes de que dijera el precio le corté.

**-Me lo llevaré-** le dije al vendedor.

**-Es muy complaciente con su hermana-** dijo el señor sonriendo.

**-Si fuera para ella estaríamos viendo un Ferrari, éste es para mi prometida- **dije sonriendo al pensar en la palabra "prometida".

**-Un regalo muy especial sin duda alguna-** comentó el hombre.

Así, media hora después de haber tramitado todos los papeles para el carro lo llevamos a un taller a unas dos cuadras de allí, Alice le dijo al mecánico lo que quería que le hiciera al carro y éste me miraba con cara de "¿está hablando en serio?" a lo que yo sólo podía sonreír.

**-...Y por favor cuídelo bien que acabamos de comprarlo-** dijo por último.

**-¿Qué? Señorita, ¿de verdad piensa hacerle todo eso a un carro completamente nuevo?-** preguntó incrédulo.

**-Y espero que quede bien-** le dijo con cierto tono de amenaza pero con una sonrisa que lo intimidó y aceptó hacer el encargo que Alice acababa de hacerle.

**-Vamos a la tienda de celulares-** me dijo como una niña pequeña mientras se adelantaba.

**-Alice, la semana pasada te compraste un celular-** le repliqué.

**-¿Y qué? Quiero otro-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que yo respondí con una carcajada, llegamos nuevamente a la tienda en donde nos trataron como si fuéramos de la realeza (por obvias razones), Alice se compró su celular caro y por fin me devolvió el mío.

**-¡Vamos a comprar Edward!-** me dijo cuando pasamos por un centro comercial.

**-Alice, ¿Me trajiste para distraerme o para que cargue tus bolsas de compras?-** le pregunté algo divertido.

**-Las dos, más que todo lo segundo, además sería buena idea que fueses comprando tu traje para la boda-** me dijo cuando pasamos por una tienda de ropa formal.

**-No puedo contar con algo que aún no es seguro-** murmuré aunque ella me escuchó y volteó a verme.

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** me pregunta seria.

**-Primero le mostraré el auto a Bella, si después de eso salgo vivo ya veremos-** dije a manera de broma a lo que ella rió.

**-No seas tonto, ahora vamos que quiero comprar ropa-** dijo jalándome de la mano **–Primero compremos tu traje-** dijo entusiasmada.

**-De acuerdo-** asentí, después de todo, aunque pasaran cien años no iba a cambiar mi estatura ni nada por el estilo.

Al entrar en la tienda lo primero que vi fue un pomposo traje de novia color blanco, de inmediato me imaginé a Bella con ese vestido, aunque de seguro Alice no la dejaría comprárselo ya que es muy blanca, tal vez uno color beige o champán le favorecería más.

**-¡Edward!-** me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunté.

**-¿Te gusta este vestido para las damas de honor?-** preguntó mostrándome un vestido hasta las rodillas strapless de satén color azul claro, unos diamantes de fantasía formaban unas cuantas rosas en el corsé y en la falda.

**-Está lindo, pero deberías de hablarlo con Rosalie a ver si a ella le gusta-** le sugiero imaginándome la batalla campal que armaría Rose si Alice eligiera el vestido sin ella y para rematar que no le gustase.

**-Sí, tienes razón-** dijo algo decepcionada **–Bueno, quédate aquí mientras voy a comprar algo rápido-** me dijo.

**-¿Qué vas a comprar?-** le pregunté.

**-Es para Bella, se dice que la novia debe cargar el día de su boda algo regalado, algo prestado y algo azul, nos vemos en unos minutos-** dijo saliendo de la tienda.

Pensé en sus palabras y me pregunté cuál de las tres cosas le irá a comprar.

**-Disculpe señor, pero su hermana me dijo que le trajera este traje para que se lo probara-** me dijo una de las que atendía en la tienda.

No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que estaba nerviosa, después de todo esa era una de las cualidades de los vampiros, vi el traje que traía en manos, era blanco y champán, lo tomé y me metí al probador.

Me quité la ropa _**(N/a T.T quien pudiera estar ahí para verte!!!)**_ y me puse el smokin, el pantalón, la corbata y la chaqueta eran champán, el pulóver era de un beige bastante claro y la camisa era blanca.

**-¡Ed! ¿Ya te pusiste el traje?-** preguntó Alice, sin duda alguna había comprado muy rápido.

**-Sí-** le respondí y salí.

**-¡Wow! Te ves muy bien-** dijo sonriendo, tenía una pequeña bolsa roja en las manos.

**-Estos zapatos le vendrían muy bien, señor-** dijo la misma muchacha aún nerviosa mostrando unos zapatos italianos elegantes color blanco que iban a la perfección con el traje.

**-Perfecto, nos lo llevamos todo-** dijo Alice sin siquiera preguntar el monto, yo sonreí y volví a cambiarme.

Gracias a Alice ese día se hizo menos duradero, pasamos GRAN parte del día comprando cuanta ridiculez ella viese en una vitrina, yo me compré una que otra cosa a parte del traje, al final del día salimos con unas doce bolsas cada uno, de las cuales veinte eran de Alice, regresamos a donde habíamos aparcado su descapotable rojo, montamos las bolsas de las compras y regresamos a casa cerca de las siete y media de la tarde.

**-Hola chicos, ¿les fue bien en su día de compras?-** nos preguntó Esme al recibirnos calurosamente como siempre.

**-Tal vez demasiado bien- **dije colocando las bolsas en la mesa, en lo que mi nuevo celular timbró, había aprovechado cuando Alice se probaba la ropa para pasar la agenda telefónica y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Bella **-¿Bella?**

_**-Hola Edward-**_ me saludó ella desde la otra línea.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** le pregunté más calmado ya que había sido ella quién había llamado.

_**-Bien, acabamos de llegar de Phoenix Park, es muy bonito ¿sabes?- **_ dijo, me contentó saber que se estaba divirtiendo.

**-Que bien-** dije de manera sutil con voz suave.

_**-Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que ya habíamos llegado y que estamos bien, aunque estoy que me muero de cansancio-**_ dijo aún con ese toque de entusiasmo que tanto me encantaba.

**-Te prometo que en cuanto llueva allá te llevaré-** le susurré a lo que ella rió.

_**-¡De acuerdo! Pero que no se te olvide ¿eh?-**_ dijo con una risa, me alegraba que por fin pudiéramos hablar como si estuviéramos juntos.

**-Imposible-** le afirmé **-¿Nos vemos mañana?-** le pregunté.

_**-Sí, hasta mañana Ed-**_ se despidió de mí y colgó, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro... _Ed_... era la primera vez que me llamaba así.

**-El que sólo se ríe, de su picardía se acuerda-** dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara, yo sonreí y le lancé una almohada a la cara y subí velozmente antes de que decidiera vengarse de mí, al cerrar la puerta miré por la ventana... ya había sobrevivido un día... ¿Cómo haría en la noche?

**.:-+**_**CONTINUARA...?**_**+-:.**

**¡HOLA! Pues ya les traje la actualización, creo que éste ha sido el cap más largo que he escrito de este fic aunque me gustó como quedó, ¿a ustedes también? MANDENME UN REVIEW PARA SABERLO!! Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia de esta novata, de verdad que al leer cada uno de sus reviews una sonrisa se me dibuja en la cara así que espero poder seguir contando con cada uno de ustedes... ahora, a contestar los reviews!**

**.:-+ **_**Contestación de Reviews**_** +-:.**

**carolineSonPotter: **jajaja!! Pues que te puedo decir?... yo aún no he terminado mis clases así que por eso también me ha costado mucho subir el cap pero igual aquí está y espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu review! Nos leemos!

**Kuky Cullen: **jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado... para cuando leí tu review ya tenía este cap listo así que espero que te haya gustado, y por sobre todo que vuelvas a dejarme tu review, ok? Muchas gracias!

**Teresa: **hola! Bienvenida a mi fic! XP… me alegra que te guste, en la parte de arriba coloqué la aclaración de Cheryl así que tampoco le prestes mucha atención, la metí porque no quería enviar a Bella con alguna de sus disques amigas pero tampoco podía enviarla con Alice y a menos que quiera que a Ed le de un infarto MUCHO MENOS con Jake… aquí está la actualización del capi y espero que te guste y me vuelvas a enviar tu review!

**Mafiosilla:** sí, ya sé XD me encanta ser cruel… no por nada el fic lo coloqué en la categoría de suspenso, aquí te traigo el nuevo capi aunque espero que la intriga no disminuya! XD… espero que lo hayas disfrutado! n.n

**Tat-chan:** lastimosamente no puedo decirte qué le pasa a Bella porque si no dejarías de leer el fic y no me dejarías tu review que me encantó leer… bueno, ya al principio aclaré lo de Cheryl así que no te preocupes que no es parte del libro, lo que pasa es que no encontré mejor persona con quién enviar a Bella… y trankis que yo vivo en Venezuela y aquí creo que ni siquiera el primer libro ha llegado, si no fuera por una amiga no sabría ni que existe T.T... me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto el fic, así que espero tu comentario! muchas gracias!

**3rill Cullen:** no, no le duele la panza XD... Cheryl tampoco le hizo nada... y tampoco es que ha dejado de comer XDD... ¡que ocurrencias las tuyas! Me hiciste reír un buen rato ¿sabes?... no creo que haga que Ed la vaya a buscar... no sería conveniente XD... espero tu comentario a penas termines de leer este cap, oki? Y por cierto... qué significa Q.D.T.B.? o.O... XDUu bye!

**Angie Bloom: **lo importante es que me dejaste el comentario, no? n.n... que bueno que te guste tanto... sí, ya sé que soy cruel al dejarlos así con esa duda pero al fin y al cabo ese es el tema del fic, no? XD... espero que tu suposición no sea cierta porque si no perdería la emoción para cuando lo diga, a menos que seas como yo y cuando leas la razón digas "SI, LO SABIAAAAA!!!" y cosas así XD... así que espero ver tu comentario en este cap... muchas gracias por leerme! nn

**CollSaku:** hola Naty!! Pues… necesitaba a alguien de confianza que se atreviera a hablar con Ed sin desmayarse XD… y con las "amigas que tiene Bella" prefiero mandarla sola XD… sí, entiendo eso y por ello voy a tratar de alargarme un poco pero tampoco me pidas imposibles xp... ya veré como le hago para meter a Jacob en la historia... aunque creo que ya se me está ocurriendo algo, a ver si lo logro incorporar a la historia... espero tu comentario! BYE! Y muchas gracias!

**Ady:** jaja, sí, yo también quería que Ed sufriera un poco! Y lamento decirte que tendrás que esperarte porque aún no diré el por qué Bella se fue así XD.

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -:** solo porque tú me lo pides trataré de alargarlo un poco más XD... pero necesito de ideas! Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa XXD... T.T y qué bueno que tengas esa opinión de mi fic... realmente me levanta el ánimo cuando me dicen eso... o.o pero recuerda que si me matas entonces ya no hay continuación XD... realmente no he dicho nada del tercer libro, Cheryl, como dije al principio, no es parte de la historia, quizá haga otro fic y también la incluya para que así quede aclarado el por qué a Ed no le cae muy bien XD... yo también quiero que Bella se convierta en vampira pero en este fic no xp... tal vez en el otro que quiero escribir... aunque llevará tiempo, porque estoy en un proyecto de Harry Potter, y reacomodando otro que ya había publicado pero que eliminé, así que ya veré cuando saco tiempo... de repente y hago un crossover más raro que ver a una mula en el desierto XD... bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del capi y que vuelvas a dejarme tu review, por cierto, en estos dos primeros capis has sido la primera ¿lo sabías?...

BYE!! Cuídate y muchas gracias nn.


	4. No

**Pov's Edward: tres días de tortura**

**Chap IV: No**

Miré a mi alrededor, decidí escuchar un poco de música, prendí el equipo de sonido, sintonicé una estación y reconocí de inmediato a la cantante de la canción que acababa de empezar, Shakira, quise quitarlo, no porque no me gustara, simplemente no me llamaba la atención, hasta que la escuché cantar.

_**No**_

_**No intentes disculparte**_

_**No juegues a insistir**_

_**Las excusas ya existían antes de ti**_

Esa era nueva ya que nunca la había escuchado, rebusqué el compacto de Debussy pero me detuve y le presté atención a la letra.

_**No**_

_**No me mires como antes**_

_**No hables en plural**_

_**La retórica es tu arma más letal**_

Por alguna extraña jugada del destino, aquello me recordó a Bella, que era exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería hacer, pero al escuchar aquellos versos podía imaginarla, decepcionada y herida porque yo no quise convertirla, aún cuando ella había aceptado casarse con migo. Sacudí la cabeza como si eso pudiera quitármela de la mente.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**_

_**Siento que me dueles todavía aquí**_

_**Adentro**_

_**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**_

_**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**_

Sonreí de lado… porque a pesar de tener más de cien años no había tenido ninguna experiencia por el estilo. Jamás me había interesado así por una humana, no era el secreto del año que me había enamorado de Bella. Aún después de afirmar miles de veces en mi existencia que no necesitaba una compañera, vine a enamorarme de aquella persona a la que podía hacerle un daño potencial, pero aún así había sido tan egoísta como para no querer dejarla ir, y mantenerla a mi lado, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**_

_**La esperanza que me dio tu amor**_

_**No me la dio mas nadie**_

_**Te lo juro**_

_**No miento**_

Y recordé el día en que la cité, cuando le dije que me iba, quería hacerlo para mantenerla a salvo, pero fue el acto que más me ha dolido en la vida, si hubiese podido llorar no me hubiese aguantado… ella no entendió al principio lo que se me hizo más difícil.

Y luego tuve que decirlo, mentirle para ser más precisos… le dije que no la quería, y después me fui, me dolió saber que me había seguido, corrió detrás de mi, hice lo posible para no devolverme y tomarla en brazos para besarle, decirle que todo era mentira, que la amaba con toda mi alma… que ella era la razón de mi existencia.

_**No se puede morir con tanto veneno**_

_**No se puede dedicar el alma**_

_**A acumular intentos**_

_**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**_

Sabia frase, _pesa más la rabia que el cemento_, aquello era tan cierto que me pesó saberlo, recordé que días atrás antes de dejarla me había tratado con una indiferencia que hasta a mí me hubiera helado la sangre de ser posible. Y aún después de todo lo que le hice sufrir, fue a buscarme a Italia, por sobre todas las cosas… Bella era admirable y la amaba por ello. Jamás había conocido a un ser humano con tanta determinación en toda mi existencia y aquello me fascinaba aunque sabía que no era lo correcto.

Pensé en cómo me había peleado con ella por la tonta razón de que Kumbergil me atendía las llamadas hasta a mí me pareció estúpido, me prometí disculparme con Bella y muy a mi pesar, con Kumbergil también. Después de todo, ella tampoco tenía mucha culpa.

_**Espero**_

_**Que no esperes que te espere después de mis veintiséis**_

_**La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies**_

Aquello me dejó helado, hasta paré de respirar (aunque claro, tampoco es que me haga falta)… esas palabras eran tan ciertas como dolorosas.

No podía pretender que Bella me esperase todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, es humana y su vida es corta, por mucho que me ame, si yo me niego a aceptar lo inminente terminaré perdiéndola para siempre, aún sabiendo que ella jamás se atrevería a abandonarme.

Su vida era muy delicada y llena de riesgos, y la pregunta que evitaba a toda costa inundó mi cabeza con sorna…

_¿Y si llega el día en que no puedas protegerla?_... quedé en blanco, por mucho que pudiera cuidarla, yo no estaría siempre con ella, como en estos momentos.

_**Y voy**_

_**Deshojando margaritas**_

_**Y mirando sin mirar**_

_**Para ver si así te irritas y te vas**_

Imágenes inventadas por mi subconsciente empezaron a acudir a mi mente una tras otra, mostrándome como sería el día en que ella, decepcionada de mí, decidiera continuar su vida humana, lejos de nosotros, tal vez hasta rehacerla con ese Jacob Black… no podría soportarlo, el verle marcharse de mi lado, sin contar el echo de que mi familia la quiere como si ya fuera uno de nosotros, y aunque algunos estamos reacios, hasta Rosalie empieza a aceptarla.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**_

_**Siento que me dueles todavía aquí**_

_**Adentro**_

_**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**_

_**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**_

Como si fuera un golpe de realidad, sonreí…

Amaba a Bella, la quería con todas mis fuerzas, ella quería estar con migo y yo con ella… así como yo no aceptaba la idea de transformarla, ella no quería casarse con migo, recordé lo que había visto en la mente de Renée cuando fuimos a Phoenix…

**Flash Back**

_Bella y yo estábamos sentados viendo la TV en un sofá y Renée estaba en uno lateral al de nosotros, mientras nos miraba de reojo, pensaba…_

_**-"Parecen un espejo el uno del otro, cuando Bella está disgustada, Edward pareciera cambiar de humor súbitamente… jamás pensé que mi pequeña encontraría a su verdadero ser amado"-**__ y en ese momento se le aguaron los ojos._

**End Flash Back**

Sonreí, era cierto… miré por la ventana y luego al reloj… no habían pasado más de cinco minutos en lo que había pensado todo esto… tal vez hablar tan rápido tampoco fuera de mucha ayuda, pero me sentí feliz, con ánimos renovados, y ansioso por recibir a la mujer que sería mi eterna compañera.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**_

_**La esperanza que me dio tu amor**_

_**No me la dio mas nadie**_

_**Te lo juro**_

_**No miento**_

**-Edward…-** me habló Alice desde la entrada de la puerta **–Hoy hay tormenta… ¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?-** me preguntó.

Sonreí y volteé a verle.

**-¿En qué has estado pensando que se te ve tan feliz?-** preguntó arqueando una ceja pero sin ocultar su sonrisa.

**-En que soy muy afortunado Alice-** dije levantándome del sofá** –Vamos, ya quiero derrotar a Emmet-** dije a lo que escuché carcajadas tanto de la que estaba frente a mí, tanto de Jasper y Emmet.

**-¡Eso crees Edward Cullen!-** me gritó desde el piso de abajo.

_**No se puede morir con tanto veneno**_

_**No se puede dedicar el alma**_

_**A acumular intentos**_

_**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**_

_**No, ah**_

_**No**_

_**No**_

Después de todo, Shakira no era tan mala cantante.

**.:-+**_**CONTINUARA...?**_**+-:.**

**Bueno, este es un chap-song-especial corto pero reflexivo para Edward, con la canción de Shakira, No, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto y que por fa me dejen su review!! en este cap no voy a responderlos pero si quiero agradecer a **_**Aguus, Jaitah Potter, tomoyosita, carolineSanPotter, CollSaku, Tat-chan, - Tenshi of Valhalla –, Darkness.Masquerade **_**y a **_**3rill Cullen**_** por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y dejarme su review!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! LOS QUIERO!**


	5. Vuelta

**Si, ya se que quieres matarme por la espera, pero para recompensarlos les hice mas o menos largo el cap… como este fic esta llegando a su fic quiero agradecer de todo corazon a todas aquellas personas que lo han leido y por sobre todo los que me han dejado un review animándome a seguir, después les traeré el prólogo, disfruten y no olviden el review OK?... GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Pov's Edward: tres días de tortura**

**Chap V: Vuelta**

Salimos al recóndito prado donde jugábamos cada vez que había una tormenta y formamos los equipos, Emmett se quedó con Alice y Carlisle, y yo con Jasper y Rosalie, Esme como siempre, se sentaba a vigilar que ninguno hiciera trampa.

**-¡A jugar!-** exclamó Jasper ansioso, a nosotros nos tocaba lanzar, Rosalie cubrió _el jardín izquierdo_y Jasper el_ derecho_, por lo que a mí me tocó lanzar.

**-Veamos si puedes adivinar que te voy a lanzar, Alice-** me burlé.

**-No te preocupes Edward-** me respondió sonriendo.

Lancé. Como era de esperarse, ya se había visto el partido así que adivinó que le iba a lanzar una curva así que la bateó con fuerza, Jasper salió en su inmediata búsqueda, en menos de quince segundos volvió con la pelota en mano.

**-Es **_**out**_**-** la palabra de Jasper pasó por la inquisidora y penetrante mirada de Esme y éste se la sostuvo.

**-Es **_**out**_**- **anunció sonriendo.

**-¡Rayos!-** se quejó de manera fingida a lo que todos reímos, Emmett tomó el _bat_.

**-Adelante-** me retó, yo sonreí y lancé, él bateó y yo fui en la busca de la pelota, otro _out. _Jugamos toda la noche hasta que la tormenta cesó, dejando su refrescante aroma a tierra mojada, para ese entonces amanecía y todos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza, quedamos 6-7 a favor nuestro, por lo cual estaba listo para disfrutar de mi victoria.

Estuve molestando a Emmett hasta que se cansó y amenazó con descuartizarme miembro por miembro para luego quemarme en una hoguera, cuando regresamos vi en mi teléfono un mensaje y tres llamadas perdidas, algo extrañado lo revisé, todo de Bella, leí el mensaje _"De seguro en Forks hay tormenta, nos vemos hoy al mediodía. Te quiero, Bella"_, revisé mi reloj, las once y cuarto, aún tenía tiempo como para arreglarme, así que decidí bañarme, me vestí con una camisa informal negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, unos jeans azules oscuros, y unos zapatos de vestir negros, con algo de gelatina "peiné" mis cabellos, volví a ver el reloj, diez para las doce, tomé las llaves del volvo y bajé.

**-Con que Bella ya viene-** dijo Jasper viendo la TV desde la sala.

**-Sí-** respondí únicamente.

**-¡Espérame Edward!-** exclamó Alice, y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba junto a mí **–Yo voy con tigo-** me dijo.

**-Claro-** asentí, si tenía pensado disculparme con Kumbergil, definitivamente necesitaría apoyo.

**-Saluda a Bella de mi parte, Edward-** me dijo Esme cariñosamente dándome un beso en la frente al igual que a Alice.

**-Adiós Esme-** nos despedimos y montamos en el carro, en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, bajamos del carro y fuimos a esperarlas, pudimos ver a unas pocas personas llegar (nada fuera de lo común) y pude sentir su dulce olor inundar nuevamente mis fosas nasales.

Pude verla llegar, hablando con Kumbergil, ambas llevaban cada una, una maleta, ella volteó y al verme, hizo algo que ni yo me esperé.

**-¡Edward!-** exclamó soltando la maleta y corriendo a abrazarme, yo la recibí un poco impactado, pero al final sonreí.

**-Hola Bella-** le dije estrujándola cuidadosa y cariñosamente, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello lo que provocó que le recorriera un leve escalofrío que me hizo reír.

**-¡No te burles!-** dijo separándose de mí y mirándome con reproche, aunque con una gran sonrisa en la cara, lo que me hizo arquear una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunté, ella amplió su sonrisa.

_**FLASH BACK – POV'S BELLA**_

_Desperté con un leve dolor en mi vientre, levantándome con pereza me dirigí al baño, al quitarme mi prenda íntima baja abrí los ojos con algo de sorpresa... sangre... los cerré, de nuevo me mareaba un poco... era verdad, aún con 18 años... no me había bajado la menstruación, y ahora sí... lancé una leve maldición al aire, me preocupé un poco, no por Edward, después de todo él ya se había acostumbrado al olor de mi sangre... me imaginé en la preparatoria a Alice y Jasper al poder sentir mi aroma que sin duda alguna sería mucho más fuerte, definitivamente sería un problema._

_Tal vez, debería decirles, un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, era algo embarazoso, decidí ducharme para relajarme y pensar un poco, una idea acudió a mi cerebro, a penas salí y me vestí bajé a la cocina y tomé el teléfono, marcando un número que ya me sabía de memoria._

_**-"¿Isa?"-**__ preguntó, yo sonreí, aún no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre sabía cuando yo la llamaba._

_**-Hola Cheryl-**__ la saludé._

_**-"¿Qué ocurre?"-**__ preguntó._

_**-Verás...-**__ dije algo sonrojada y le expliqué todo lo que estaba pasando __**-...y quería saber si por favor me acompañarías a Phoenix hasta que la menstruación me pase-**__ casi le rogué._

_**-"Isa, deberías de decirle a Edward"-**__ me dijo algo preocupada._

_**-¡Entiende que es muy embarazoso para mí!-**__ exclamé apenada._

_**-"Ya, ya... pero cuando lleguemos le explicas porque si no la muerta voy a ser yo"-**__ bromeó a lo que yo reí._

_**-¿Entonces sí me acompañas?-**__ pregunté con una gran sonrisa en mi cara._

_**-"Claro, pero tranquila, recuerda que igualmente el vuelo sale por la tarde"-**__ me respondió._

_**-¿Y los pasajes?-**__ pregunté._

_**-"Isa, estamos en Forks... dudo mucho que el vuelo esté lleno"-**__ dijo a lo que yo reí._

_**-De acuerdo, pasaré por ti en la tarde-**__ le dije y colgué._

_Decidí no ir hoy a la escuela, pero si salí a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de vientre, al regresar desayuné un cuenco de cereales y luego me tomé una pastilla, me dio sueño así que dormí por unas cuatro horas, para mi suerte, ya no tenía ningún malestar, al ver la hora me levanté y llamé a Charlie para explicarle que me iba, se relajó por completo al saber que no iría con Edward sino con Cheryl y no tuvo inconvenientes en dejarme ir, incluso prometió ir a buscar el monovolumen y llevarlo a casa (él tiene una copia de la llave), me preparé el almuerzo y comí con los nervios a flor de piel, agradecí a Dios porque hoy fuera un día soleado, así que no tendría que preocuparme porque él viniese, aunque de todas maneras la idea me tenía los pelos de punta, arreglar mi equipaje me llevó unos veinte minutos, luego volví a ducharme y vestirme, cuando estuve lista cogí las llaves del monovolumen y fui en busca de Cheryl, la sangre me bajó a los pies al ver un carro frente a su casa que reconocí a la perfección. Los ladridos de Anubis alertaron mi llegada y mi amiga me abrió._

_**-Hola Isa-**__ me saludó con una sonrisa, para mi alivio ya estaba lista para irnos __**–Pasa, Jacob está aquí-**__ dijo dándome paso, lo que me temía._

_Entré a su casa estilo inglés que tanto me gustaba, y lo vi sentado en uno de sus muebles._

_**-Bella-**__ dijo al verme._

_**-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?-**__ pregunté viéndole a los ojos._

_**-Ella fue quien me dijo que viniera-**__ dijo señalando con la vista a Cheryl, volteé a mirarla incrédula._

_**-Isa, tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que ni Edward ni Jacob me tienen mucha confianza, si nos vamos así de repente sin avisarle siquiera a uno de los dos me preocuparía la reacción que tendrían en conjunto-**__ dijo sonriéndome, me relajé un poco y me volví a Jacob._

_**-¿Por qué te vas?-**__ me preguntó sin rodeos._

_**-Porque es necesario Jacob-**__ le dije algo fríamente, no tanto como me hubiese gustado para que dejara las preguntas._

_**-¿Tanta desconfianza les tienes?-**__ preguntó y yo me quedé helada._

_**-Isa, ya es hora de irnos-**__ dijo Cheryl de una manera tan seca que hasta un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda __**–Jacob ya estás enterado, así que agradezco, no intentes NADA-**__ resaltó la última palabra, Jacob se le quedó mirando fijamente con una mirada que a mí me hubiese matado, pero que a Cheryl parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo, me vio una última vez y se fue._

_**-Adiós-**__ se despidió._

_**-Un adiós se dice únicamente cuando las personas no se vuelven a ver-**__ le dijo ella, Jacob la ignoró, después de que hubiéramos metido el bolso de Cheryl al monovolumen nos encaminamos al aeropuerto. En el camino mi celular repicó._

_**-¿Sí?-**__ contesté._

_**-"Bella"-**__ contestó Charlie._

_**-¿Qué pasa Charlie?-**__ pregunté algo preocupada por el echo de que se hubiera arrepentido de dejarme ir._

_**-"No le avisaste a Edward que no ibas a estar en casa, hace unos minutos estuvo aquí"-**__ me quedé helada __**–"De igual forma no le dije por qué te ibas, solo era para avisarte".**_

_**-Muchas gracias Charlie**__- le agradecí._

_**-"Que tengas un bien viaje Bells"-**__ dijo y después colgó, le conté a Cheryl lo que Charlie me dijo y por el resto del trayecto estuvo repitiéndome la misma palabra._

_**-Llámalo-**__ me dijo por enésima vez._

_**-¡Pero...!-**__ intenté quejarme, para mi desgracia me observó con una de sus miradas matadoras y tragué, estábamos sentadas esperando a que llamaran el vuelo __**–Ok-**__ saqué el celular y marqué con nerviosismo el número de Edward._

_**-"¿Bella?"- **__preguntó a penas contestó._

_**-Hola Edward- **__saludé algo nerviosa._

_**-"¿En dónde te encuentras? Fui a tu casa por..."- **__me empezó a decir, pero lo corté._

_**-Ya lo sé, Charlie acaba de decírmelo, quería disculparme porque este fin de semana no podré pasarla con tigo- **__dije rápidamente, cosa que un ser humano no hubiera podido entender, pero ¡por favor! Estamos hablando de Edward, un vampiro._

_**-"¿Por qué?"- **__pude notar en su tono de voz algo de incredulidad._

_**-"Por que voy a visitar a Renée y no regresaré hasta el lunes por la tarde, he pasado mucho sin visitarla y quise ir"- **__dije tratando a toda costa de ocultar mi nerviosismo, y de que la mentira sonara lo más real posible._

_**-"Pero Bella, si me lo hubieses dicho yo con gusto te hubiese acompañado"- **__me dijo, de acuerdo no pensé en ello, tendría que inventar algo rápido, y el echo de que Cheryl me mirara con ganas de querer estallar de risa no ayudaba en lo absoluto._

_**-Ya lo sé Edward, pero ya te llevé una vez allí y tuviste que quedarte encerrado todo el tiempo- **__me excusé algo apenada al recordar esa vez que viajamos a Phoenix._

_**-"Sabes que eso no me incomoda"- **__me dijo, se escuchó su aliento sobre el micrófono así que supe que había suspirado._

_**-Pero a mí sí Edward, y no quiero...-**__ esta vez iba en serio, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la voz de una mujer se escuchó llamando mi vuelo __**–Ya me tengo que ir.**_

_**-"Espera Bella¿con quién vas a ir?"- **__me preguntó, apostaría todo mi dinero a que pensaba que estaba con Jacob, traté de calmarme antes de responderle._

_**-Con Cheryl¿la recuerdas?- **__de acuerdo, comentario estúpido... ¡Malditos nervios!._

_**-"Sabes que esa chica no me inspira confianza"- **__me dijo serio. Desde que la había conocido simplemente no le había inspirado confianza, por mi parte, a Cheryl la quería mucho, ni siquiera sabía el porqué, era como si la conociera de antes, su presencia se me hacía tan familiar que me encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado, sin mencionar que toda mi mala suerte había desaparecido casi por completo._

_**-Edward no quiero discutir ahora eso, ya me voy, adiós- **__le colgué antes de que pudiese recriminarme algo __**–Vamos-**__ dije tomando mi maleta, Cheryl asintió satisfecha y nos encaminamos a Phoenix._

_Pasamos todo el viaje viendo una película cómica que hasta nos hizo llorar de risa, hablamos mucho también, al bajar, Renée nos recibió con un abrazo a cada una, Cheryl le pareció una persona "encantadora" y le ofreció la casa para cuando ella quisiera ir, preguntó por Edward a lo que me tensé un poco "Está muy ocupado con los trámites correspondientes a la universidad" fue la maravillosa excusa que Cheryl le dijo y se quedó tranquila, al llegar, ambas estábamos agotadas por el viaje, le envié un mensaje a Edward para que no se preocupara y nos acostamos a dormir._

_Para mi desgracia al día siguiente la pastilla que me había tomado no surtió mucho efecto, así que no dormí muy bien, desperté cerca de las once de la mañana quejándome._

_**-Llevas toda la noche revolcándote en la cama Isa-**__ dijo Cheryl mirándome preocupada._

_**-Me molesta el vientre-**__ le dije sintiendo otra punzada._

_**-Tranquila, Renée fue a comprarte unas pastillas, mientras tanto tómate este té-**__ dijo mientras me acercaba una taza, tomé un poco de aquel líquido caliente, sintiendo como me relajaba poco a poco los músculos._

_Esperamos hasta que Renée llegó y me dieron la pastilla, luego me acosté un rato a ver si podía descansar, al mediodía el celular sonó, me revolqué nuevamente en mi cómodo colchón._

_**-Cherry ¿puedes contestar?-**__ pregunté._

_**-Claro-**__ me asintió, agradecí habérmela traído, ya que no se había separado de mí por un instante, tomó el equipo celular, marcó una tecla y se lo llevó a su oreja para contestar __**-¿Buenas tardes?-**__ preguntó con suavidad para no atormentarme, escuché como le contestaban, aquel tono se me hizo familiar, pero el malestar no me dejaba pensar __**-Ah, hola Cullen-**__ saludó, la sangre me bajó a los pies, la miré suplicante y ella de vuelta a mi con cara de resignación __**–Oye, me temo que ahorita Bella no puede atenderte- **__dijo levantándose algo inquieta y caminando alrededor de mi cama, volví a escuchar el sonido de lo que se suponía era la voz de Edward, en ese momento una nueva punzada acudió a mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta lancé otro alarido, lo que de seguro alertó a Edward, al ver la cara de Cheryl, supe que así fue __**-Le duele algo-**__ respondió con cierto tono enojado, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Edward no le estaba hablando de la manera más dulce existente, esta vez la voz de Edward se escuchó más alto __**-Ya, ok...-**__ tapó el micrófono del teléfono para hablarme __**–Isa, habla con él...-**__ me dijo suavemente._

_**-No quiero Cherry-**__ dije suplicante, ella suspiró._

–_**No puede hablar con tigo ahora- **__le dijo sin quitarme la vista de mis ojos, traté de alejar mi mirada, sabía que si no podía hacerlo terminaría hablando con Edward, él volvió a decirle algo y de nuevo tapó el micrófono __**–Háblale-**__ dijo autoritariamente, suspiré y tomé el celular._

_**-¿Edward?-**__ pregunté tontamente... ¡quien más si no!._

_**-"¿Qué te pasa?"- **__me preguntó de inmediato._

_**-¿Por qué?- **__traté de irme por la tangente, lo cual no resultó ser la mejor idea que he tenido._

_**-¡Bella por favor... te oí quejarte!**__- exclamó impaciente._

_**-No es nada... ¡agh!- **__volví a quejarme maldiciendo para mi fuero interno._

_**-Bella, por favor, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que...- **__comentó en un susurro, al adivinar su pensamiento lo corté de inmediato._

_**-Todo está bien Edward, nos veremos el lunes por la tarde- **__colgué de inmediato algo frustrada, dejando caer mi cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada._

_**-Algún día vas a tener que decírselo-**__ me recriminó Cheryl._

_**-Vete-**__ le dije a penas sin verla, ella tomó el teléfono y obedeció a mi orden, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida de inmediato_

_Desperté a las seis de la tarde, me sentía como nueva, aunque esa sensación de la sangre bajando era asquerosa he incómoda, fui al baño para cambiarme y al terminar bajé las escaleras, Cheryl y Renée estaban muy entretenidas viendo un programa de TV, cuando me sintieron voltearon a verme._

_**-Me alegro que estés mejor cariño-**__ me sonrió mi madre, le devolví el gesto y miré a mi amiga que me sonreía con dulzura, en ese momento recordé como prácticamente la había echado de mi habitación al mediodía y un sentimiento de culpa me invadió._

_**-Dormiste bastante-**__ me dijo sonriendo, como Renée estaba sentada en el sofá individual y Cheryl en el más grande, me senté junto a ella._

_**-Perdóname-**__ susurré para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme._

_**-Isa los cambios temperamentales son normales cuando a las mujeres les baja la regla... es natural, no hay nada que disculpar-**__ me respondió sonriéndome._

_Aquella noche igualmente dormí hasta tarde, en la mañana, Renée me despertó sonriente._

_**-¿Qué ocurre?-**__ pregunté somnolienta._

_**-Vamos a salir para que Cheryl conozca el Phoenix Park-**__ dijo, yo también sonreí y me levanté de inmediato._

_Después de unos diez minutos Cheryl entró a mi cuarto._

_**-"Bella" durmiente-**__ me llamó, yo reí __**–Vamos tarde-**__ me dijo divertida._

_**-¡Hay no!-**__ exclamé apurándome __**-¿Puedes llamar a Edward y a Charlie para avisarles?-**__ le pedí mientras terminaba de bañarme._

_**-Renée ya llamó a Charlie-**__ me dijo tomando el celular._

_**-Perfecto, no pienso llevarme el teléfono-**__ dije y ella rió._

_**-Voy a llamar a Edward-**__ me dijo y le respondí con un "Sí" __**-Buenos días Cullen-**__ lo saludó, de repente me puse algo nerviosa __**-Está tomando un ducha, quería que te informara que vamos salir con Renée y no vamos a estar en Phoenix hasta la noche y no va a llevarse el celular para que Charlie deje de molestarla-**__ le dijo con voz apacible, aunque bien sabía que ella no estaba dotada de paciencia __**-Si lo supiera no te estaría diciendo esto-**__ le replicó, supe que tato ella como Edward ya se habían molestado, oí como suspiró cansinamente __**–Isa habla con Edward...-**__ me dijo mientras yo salía del baño apurada ya seca y lista para vestirme, suspiré y tomé el celular mientras contestaba._

_**-¿Hola?- **__pregunté con la esperanza de que hubiera colgado... plegaria que no fue escuchada._

_**-"¿Por qué cada vez que me llamas o yo a ti la pones a ella que responda?"-**__ me preguntó molesto._

_**-Edward, estaba tomando un baño y por eso se lo pedí, no voy a ducharme con el teléfono-**__ le reclamé, a NADIE, y repito NADIE más que a mis padres les aceptaba que me hablaran de tal forma._

_**-"¿Por qué no me llamaste tú cuando salieras?"-**__ insistió._

_**-Porque...-**__ un nuevo dolor._

_**-Isa cálmate, trata de mantenerte relajada para que los dolores no te vengan-**__ me dijo Cheryl tranquilizándome, yo asentí._

–_**Porque ya estamos retrasados por mi culpa y tenemos que irnos-**__ continué antes de que pudiera decir algo._

_**-"Bella, por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa"-**__ suavizó su tono de voz, lo que me hizo calmar a mí, pero aún estaba algo enojada._

_**-Hablaremos más tarde Edward-**__ y dicho esto le colgué tirando el celular a la cama __**–A veces se pone tan... pedante-**__ dije enojada mientras buscaba ropa en mi armario._

_**-No es que sea pedante Isa... es que él te quiere y se preocupa por ti, al ver que estás en una situación en la que sufres le frustra el echo de que tú no le digas que ocurre-**__ me dijo Cheryl desde la cama, de espaldas a mí para no verme, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba vistiendo en su presencia, pero en ese momento no le presté mucha atención._

_**-¡Se sobre pasa!-**__ exclamé._

_**-Se le llama amor-**__ me dijo ella._

_**-No se puede llamar amor cuando te obligan a casarte-**__ dije en voz baja, para mi desgracia, ella me escuchó._

_**-No se puede llamar amor cuando obligas a alguien que te quiere a todo dar a quitarte la vida-**__ por un momento me sorprendí, pero luego recordé que ella sabía el secreto de Edward._

_**-¡No es lo mismo!-**__ me quejé luego de colocarme una franela azul marina._

_**-¿Ah no? entonces según tú ¿en qué radica la diferencia?-**__ me preguntó volteando a verme._

_**-Pues...-**__ me quedé sin palabras mientras me colocaba un jean._

_**-Isa ¿realmente no lo ves? Así como tu mayor deseo es permanecer al lado de Edward a toda costa, el de él es exactamente el mismo... le estás pidiendo prácticamente que te mate, que te condene a una noche eterna, él únicamente te está pidiendo que aceptes ser su esposa-**__ me dijo._

_**-¡Ya acepte!-**__ me quejé._

_**-Pero te rehúsas a serlo en verdad... ponte en su lugar... si tú fueras la vampira y él te pidiera que le arrebataras la vida mera y únicamente para estar a tu lado... ¿qué harías?-**__ me preguntó, nuevamente quedé sin respuesta __**–Para él es mucho más difícil esto que para ti-**__ me recriminó, por primera vez, me hablaba de una manera que no fuera cariñosa __**–Tú te rehúsas a concederle su deseo pero exiges que él cumpla el tuyo o mejor dicho LOS... porque no es sólo una cosa lo que le pides, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que el mero echo de pensar en tu conversión te pone la piel de gallina... ¡Ni siquiera tú misma te has mentalizado para cuando ese momento llegue!... él si está decidido, eres tú la que no sabe ni donde está parada-**__ aquello era tan cierto como duro._

_**-¡Pero él ni siquiera quiere convertirme!-**__ le reproché._

_**-¡Pero sabes tan bien como yo que después de la boda lo hará así él no quiera¡¡Por que te ama!-**__ eso me lo gritó y yo no pude responderle, la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada más Renée tocó._

_**-Chicas¿ya están listas?-**__ preguntó y recuperé la noción del tiempo, sentí cierto miedo y alivio a la vez de que nos hubiese escuchado, pero por alguna razón estuve segura de que no, miré nuevamente a Cheryl y... sonreí... una emoción me embargó de repente, ella también me sonrió y salimos._

_**-¡Vamos!-**__ exclamé._

_La pasamos genial recorriendo la gran mayoría del Phoenix Park, hablamos de muchas cosas y compramos una gran variedad de recuerdos, al terminar nuestro día de paseo a penas llegar, subí a mi cuarto rápidamente y marqué el número de Edward._

_**-"¿Bella?"-**__ preguntó, de nuevo ese cosquilleo invadió mi corazón y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro sin razón aparente._

_**-Hola Edward-**__ lo saludé acostándome boca arriba en la cama como una niña enamorada hablando con su novio, que era exactamente lo que soy._

_**-¿Cómo estás?-**__ me preguntó con voz calmada._

_**-Bien, acabamos de llegar de Phoenix Park, es muy bonito ¿sabes?- **__ le dije sonriendo._

_**-Que bien-**__ dijo suavemente, me relajó aún más saber que ya no estaba enojado.._

_**-Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que ya habíamos llegado y que estamos bien, aunque estoy que me muero de cansancio-**__ dije con un toque de entusiasmo jugueteando con mi cabello._

_**-Te prometo que en cuanto llueva allá te llevaré-**__ me susurró, provocando que un rubor apareciera en mis mejillas y una risita tonta se escapara de mis labios._

_**-¡De acuerdo! Pero que no se te olvide ¿eh?-**__ dije bromeando mientras me ponía boca abajo apoyándome en mis codos._

_**-Imposible-**__ me ratificó __**-¿Nos vemos mañana?-**__ me preguntó queriendo asegurarse._

_**-Sí, hasta mañana Ed-**__ le dije colgando el teléfono con una sonrisa._

_**-¿"Ed"?-**__ preguntó Cheryl al lado mío en la misma posición que yo, ambas sonreímos __**–Pareces una boba enamorada- **__me dijo sonriendo._

_**-¡Hey!-**__ dije agarrando una almohada para golpearla, con lo cual comenzó una guerra en la que las dos terminamos despeinadas y con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por la risa._

_Esa noche estuve ansiosa, mañana... por fin vería a Edward... sonreí y me dormí ansiosa._

_**-Isa...-**__ sentí que me llamaban, algo adormilada desperté y revisé un reloj... siete y media de la mañana._

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**__ pregunté hundiendo mi cara en la almohada._

_**-Vamos a comprar tu vestido de novia-**__ me dijo Renée, levanté mi rostro de inmediato para verlas, ambas ya estaban vestidas y con una sonrisa en la cara._

_**-Madre...-**__ dije sonriendo, en menos de media hora estaba lista y salimos en el carro de Renée a un centro comercial, como las tiendas a penas estaban abriendo no había mucha gente._

_Terminamos las compras después de unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas por mi madre y una tarjeta de crédito pasada por varios puntos, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Renée nos despidió con un abrazo y un beso a cada una, luego subimos al avión y viajamos de regreso a Forks._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Miré a Edward con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro, abrí mis labios y se lo dije...

_**POV'S EDWARD**_

**-¡Vamos a casarnos Edward!-** exclamó abrazándome, no supe como reaccionar en el momento, la separé unos momentos de mí y la observé a los ojos para encontrar la mentira en sus ojos, la cual no encontré, miré a Kumbergil que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me guiñó un ojo y sonreí, abrazando a Bella y dando vueltas mientras ella no ponía impedimentos.

**-¡Te amo Bella!-** le dije para luego besarla, y ella me correspondió abrazándose a mi cuello.

**-Espero que me disculpes-** escuché que Kumbergil le decía a Alice.

**-No hay problema, fue mejor así-** le respondió ella, Bella y yo nos separamos, noté que Kumbergil tenía dos maletas... ¡Agh! Kumbergil... ahora definitivamente, por mucha desconfianza que le tuviera, le estaría muy agradecido aunque no me gustase admitirlo, nos acercamos a ellas.

**-Hola Edward-** me sonrió, yo la miré algo incrédulo, jamás dejaba de sorprenderme el echo de que a pesar de lo mal que la tratara, ella siempre me saludaba con aquel cariño que cualquier otro ser hubiese perdido a la primera.

**-Yo...-** la miré, tomé aire y lo volví a votar **–Disculpa... y gracias-** le dije, aquello ni Alice se lo había visto venir, ya que tanto ella como Bella se quedaron de piedra, sin embargo Kumbergil no perdió su sonrisa.

**-Las gracias están de más Edward... sabes que no tienes que agradecerme... y, no veo la razón de tus disculpas-** la miré desconcertado **–¡Bien! Vamos que hay cosas que hacer-** le guiñó un ojo a Alice que sonrió ilusionada.

**-Deja que yo llevo esto Kumbergil-** le dije tomando una de las maletas, ella me la arrebató y me dio la otra.

**-Esta me la llevo yo-** le sonrió cómplice a Bella **–Y no me llames así, dime Cheryl-** me dijo, sonreí un poco y todos salimos del aeropuerto a una nueva convivencia.

_**,.- **__**The**__**End**__** -.,**_


End file.
